Koschei The Deathless
Character Synopsis Koschei 'or '''Koschei The Deathless ' was an immortal wizard and evil Tsar, who lived in a gloomy castle. He is best known for abducting the warrior queen, Marya Morevna and at one point, cutting her love, Ivan Tsarevitch into small pieces with his sword. In legend Koschei is most often described as ugly, and he enjoyed riding naked upon his enchanted horse through the mountains of Russia. Character Statistics '''Tiering: 7-C Verse: Fables & Folklore Name: Koschei, Kashchei, Koshey or Kashchey Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Is stated to be old, but the exact age is never specified) Classification: Immortal Czar, Evil Sorcerer Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Can interact with souls, including his own. Has the powers of Baba Yaga, who can guide lost souls), Wind Manipulation (Can take the form of a Tornado. Whenever he appears, the wind starts to blow insanely), Summoning (Capable of calling other souls to aid him in battle), Intangibility (Can become intangible through taking the form of wind), Weather Manipulation (Caused a massive storm of thunder and strong winds), Immortality (Type 1, 5 & 8. As long as his soul is safe, he cannot die. His soul is hidden separate from his body inside a needle, which is in an egg, which is in a duck, which is in a hare, which is in an iron chest, which is buried under a green oak tree, which is on the island of Buyan in the ocean), Poison Manipulation (His armpits are glands that generate poison. He has to lick these glands and then inject them into an opponet via biting), Animal Manipulation (Able to control flocks of Raven to devour opponets in battle), Clairvoyance (Has the ability to see even when his eyes are closed, which is described as "far seeing"), Shapeshifting (Can change into the form of a massive storm or Hurricane), ETC. Destructive Ability: Town Level '(Considered a spirit of nature and as such, it's said tornadoes and other large-scale storms are Koschei himself in another form. Able to bring about storms that can obliterate entire towns) 'Speed: Superhuman '(Can travel as hurricane winds, which move at 32.7 miles per second) 'Lifting Ability: Class G '(Hurricane Winds can reach this level, Koschei travels as this speed due to being a Hurricane) 'Striking Ability: Town Class '(Can easily devistate towns and most man-made structures with sheer strength) 'Durability: Town Level (Should be as durable as the strongest storms). Harder to kill due to Immortality Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Countywide '(Can travel across the country of Russia at insane speeds) 'Intelligence: High '''(Is a expert sorcerer who is gifted in the use of magic. Has found a way to perserve his soul and body, earning the title "Koschei The Deathless". Has experience in combat that spans for years) '''Weaknesses: If one were able to found out how he can be killed, then one could take advantage of such vulnerability and kill him (Although trying to kill him is easier said than done based on the location of his soul) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality: '''Koschei cannot be killed by conventional means targeting his body. His soul (or death) is hidden separate from his body inside a needle, which is in an egg, which is in a duck, which is in a hare, which is in an iron chest (sometimes the chest is crystal and/or gold), which is buried under a green oak tree, which is on the island of Buyan in the ocean. As long as his soul is safe, he cannot die. If the chest is dug up and opened, the hare will bolt away; if it is killed, the duck will emerge and try to fly off. Anyone possessing the egg has Koschei in their power. He begins to weaken, becomes sick, and immediately loses the use of his magic. If the egg is tossed about, he likewise is flung around against his will. If the needle is broken, Koschei will die. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fables & Folklore Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Rulers Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Wind Users Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weather Users Category:Poison Users Category:Animals Category:Clairvoyance Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 7